


In and Out

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Deep Throating, Establish Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Sex, showering, smut from start to finish basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo and Liam have a rare night off. No parents, no pack, no obligations. How else is a couple supposed to spend a night alone?





	In and Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



Theo unlocked the front door to the house, pausing on the threshold as he tilted his head, listening. Only one heartbeat, which was coming from Liam's room. No parents, no lacrosse practice, no friends over, no pack business, and Theo had a night off work. He’d had the early shift instead today, for once getting home at six, instead of after midnight. Grinning, he put his keys on the counter, stripping off his jacket and placing it on the coat rack by the front door. His mouth watered. A whole night with Liam to himself. God, they hadn't had a night that was just them in weeks now.

Surely it wouldn't be that difficult to convince Liam to stay in tonight. Just a look up and down, a charming smile, and Liam would be putty in his hands. Theo jogged up the stairs, anticipation firing in his belly. He opened Liam's bedroom door, stepping in and eyes zeroing in immediately on Liam, who was... putting on cologne? Theo blinked, staring at Liam. He was wearing his nice jeans and a button up shirt, smoothing a hand through his hair.   


"Where are you going?" Theo asked, disappointment lancing through him.   


"We're going out," Liam grinned. Theo frowned slightly, leaning in the door frame as his eyes flicked up and down again.   


"Why? What's the occasion?" Theo asked curiously. Had he forgotten something? It was well over a month until their anniversary. Liam's birthday had been and gone already, and Theo's was far away. What else could it be?

"Do we need one?" Liam asked, giving him an exasperated look. "For the first time in ages we have no obligations. I thought we could go on a date."   


Theo smirked. It was nice that Liam had planned a romantic date, but Theo had something else in mind. He didn't have the patience to sit through a date. It had been ages since they'd been able to steal more than 15 minutes for a quickie in between all of their responsibilities and sleep. He wanted his hands on Liam,  _ now _ .

Liam turned away to grab his phone from the charger and Theo sidled up behind him, fingers digging into his hips as he pulled him back against him, lips moving to Liam's neck, pressing soft kisses to his skin. "You smell good," Theo sighed, burying his face in Liam's neck, hands slowly starting to drift.   


"I know what you're trying to do," Liam warned him, "and it's not going to work."   


"Can't I just cuddle my boyfriend?" Theo asked innocently, hiding his smirk against Liam's skin, sliding his fingers under Liam's shirt and brushing over the warm skin, his hips pressing forward as he ground his cock into the plump cheeks of Liam's ass.   


"No," Liam objected, smacking his hands and turning around, scowling at him. "Theo, I want to go out tonight!"   


"Are you sure?" Theo asked, giving him the most charming smile in his arsenal, dimples and all.   


Liam floundered a little but stayed firm. "Yes, I'm sure. Go and shower, Theo."   


"Alright," Theo said, stepping back and giving him a mischievous smirk as he pulled off his shirt, dropping it at Liam's feet. Liam swallowed, eyes drifting down against his will, staring as Theo's hands moved down further to his zipper.   


"Stop," Liam whispered.   


"I thought you wanted me to shower?" Theo asked, biting back a grin. This was too easy. Like taking candy from a baby.   


"I do," Liam said weakly, eyes still riveted as Theo's pants slipped down his muscular thighs, Theo's erection clearly outlined against his black briefs. Theo stepped out of his pants, watching as Liam licked his lips with a cocky smirk stretched across his face.

Theo toyed with the edge of his underwear, ears perking up at the sound of Liam's needy whine. He eased his briefs down, freeing his cock, which slapped against his stomach. Liam's eyes widened and he swayed forward fractionally. He almost had him, just one more little push.   


He turned his back on Liam, walking towards the bathroom. Pausing in the door, he looked down at his socks, a wicked smirk on his face as he bent over, slipping one off and then the other, showing off his ass. Liam groaned and Theo straightened slowly, and glanced at Liam over his shoulder.   


A moment later he was grabbed and turned, Liam shoving him against the wall next to the bathroom door, eyes flashing gold as he pinned him in place. Theo was completely unable to hide the triumph in his eyes.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Liam said in a low growl.

"I have a pretty good idea," Theo grinned, hand slipping down between them to rub against Liam's erection. Liam snarled, pressing in harder so that Theo's hand couldn't move. Theo felt his stomach tighten, arousal making him shiver. He loved when Liam was rough with him, when he lost control. This was the real Liam, once you peeled back the polite mask and found the predator underneath.

Liam nosed up his neck, inhaling deeply, letting Theo's scent center him. He pulled away and stepped back entirely, letting his arms fall to his sides, eyes faded back to his normal sky blue. "Go start the shower," he ordered.   
Theo nodded, feeling Liam's eyes on his back as he turned, slipping into the bathroom and turning on the shower, adjusting it until it was warm but not too hot. He didn't want to use the hot water too quickly, not when Liam was in alpha mode. He always liked to take his time, driving Theo insane with pleasure, and he had no intention of suffering under cold water while that happened.

He stepped under the spray, sighing and swiveling his neck as he relished the warmth water sliding over his skin. It was heavenly and he tilted his head up, dipping his hair underneath, feeling his hair plaster to his face. It was quite long now, and he reached a hand up, smoothing it back. Liam sighed and Theo turned towards him, eyes dark and inviting as he beckoned for Liam to join him.

"It's not fair, you know," Liam complained as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What isn't?" Theo asked, eyes dropping as Liam slowly revealed his chest.   


"That you always get your way," Liam sighed, easing his shirt off and letting it drop.   


Theo smirked. "You should know by now that it's inevitable. I don't know why you fight it."   


"Maybe because you're not the one in charge," Liam reminded him, eyes flashing gold, top lip arching up to show fang. Theo just gave him a lazy smile, arching his neck and showing off the vulnerable line of his throat.   


"Whatever you say, alpha," he said in a low voice, throat bared in submission. Liam growled, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down impatiently, taking his underwear with them.   


He kicked off his shoes, socks, jeans and underwear, almost tripping in his haste to join Theo in the shower. Liam pressed him against the cold tiles, one hand at his throat, the other sliding down to grip his hip as he leaned in, claiming his mouth.   


Theo submitted entirely, melting back against the wall as Liam took control, his kisses hot and demanding, taking his pleasure from Theo's mouth until he was panting, hands clutching his shoulders and knees weak.

Liam's eyes were lidded as he stepped back, dark with a heady mixture of lust and anger. "Turn around and arch your back for me," he said, lips turning up into a wicked smile. Theo shivered, his cock aching, desperate to be touched. But there was no way that Liam would let him get off anytime soon. That was a lesson that Theo had learned the hard way. Theo turned, pressing his chest against the tiles, pushing his ass out under the spray of water, shivering as it trickled down his back and over the cleft of his ass. The mix of cool and warm, as well as the anticipation of Liam's touch, made Theo bite his lip. A minute passed before Liam moved.   


"Good boy," he crooned, gripping his ass with both hands, massaging the cheeks with his long, talented fingers. Theo's head dropped, hanging low as Liam touched him, a whine slipping through his lips when Liam brushed a finger over his hole, a soft, teasing touch that sent a shot of electricity jolting through his body.

"Please," he whispered.

Liam laughed, hands still kneading his flesh. "It's cute that you think this is gonna be about what you want, Theo."   


Theo shuddered. Oh god, this was even better than he thought. "I'm yours," he croaked, pressing back into Liam's hands.   


"Yes you are," Liam said, smug satisfaction clear in the tone of his voice. He moved closer, rubbing his cock over Theo's ass. "Maybe if you do everything I say, I'll let you come. How does that sound?"   


"Perfect," Theo said, his cock twitching at the thought. Liam was far, far too good to him.   


Liam slapped his ass and Theo jumped at the sudden contact. Liam soothed the sting with his hand. "Is that how you address me?" He asked.   


"Sounds perfect, alpha," Theo corrected, biting his lip. He was so turned on it was actually painful. He wished Liam would just bend him over and pound him against the wall of the shower, but even when Liam was like this, he was always conscious of preparing him properly so that he didn't hurt him. That would come later.

"That's better," Liam scolded. His hands fell away as he stepped back and Theo stayed still, waiting for his next instruction. He heard a cap opening, the scent of peppermint filling his senses. Then Liam was tugging him back up, putting the soapy sponge in his hand. "Get to work," he smirked, turning the shower head away. Theo nodded, eyes dropping down as he brought the sponge to Liam's chest, slowly spreading the suds across his skin.   


Liam sighed, staying still and enjoying Theo's ministrations as he cleaned one arm and then the other, down his chest and stomach, skipping down to his calves. He kneeled in front of Liam, looking up at him as he soaped up one leg and then the other, reaching higher and higher, Liam's cock hanging right in front of his face.

He gave a shake of his head and Theo pouted, standing up as Liam turned around. He didn't sulk for long, moving the sponge over Liam's back, the muscles rippling under his hands. Liam had started filling up in the past year and Theo was quietly addicted to how built he was starting to look. Of course he knew that Liam was stronger than him, being a werewolf when Theo was only a chimera, but now he looked it as well. It was so attractive that Theo had trouble keeping his hands to himself.

Theo paused as he watched the suds dripping down Liam's back and over his ass, his mouth watering. Liam had a lovely, muscular ass, with two dimples that Theo loved to bite. Idly, he wondered why he'd never done this before, catching some of the soap with his sponge and spreading it. Liam shuddered as he ran the sponge over the crack of his ass, teasing with soft touches, looking at him over his shoulder, eyes glowing gold. Theo looked at him, eyes dark and hungry. Liam just smiled, turning around and bringing Theo's hand and the sponge to his cock.

His eyes dropped to follow the movement of his hand. Liam leaned back against the shower wall, letting Theo touch him, eyes drifting closed as Theo soaped him up before dropping the sponge and taking him in his hand instead. Theo stepped closer, stroking him and biting back a groan at how hard Liam was, how easily his cock slipped through his hand with the suds. The strong scent of peppermint, Theo's favourite smell in the whole world, filled the air along with the salty scent of the precum pearling at the head of Liam's cock. It made him feel a little dizzy and desperate.   


"Mmm feels good," Liam murmured, looking at him through lidded eyes.

"Want me to keep going, alpha?" Theo asked, giving him a cheeky smile. Liam shook his head, and Theo let his hand drop. Liam waited, arching an eyebrow when Theo didn't move.   


"Your turn," Liam prompted, eyes flashing gold as they dropped to the sponge at their feet and then back up. "Dirty boys like you need to clean themselves very thoroughly."

Theo felt a sizzle of heat flare to life in his stomach at the words. "Yes alpha," he whispered, retrieving the sponge and cleaning himself under Liam's watchful gaze. He was just as slow, putting on a show for Liam, eyes glued to Liam's as he spread the suds over his chest, circling one nipple and then other, squeezing the sponge and letting the suds drip down. Liam's eyes followed their track down his toned chest and stomach, licking his lips, a low growl slipping from between them. The sound only made Theo harder, excitement making his hand tremble as he leaned down to clean his legs and then hovering over his cock, a question in his eyes.   


"Turn around," Liam ordered him. Theo did so, and Liam stepped closer, taking the sponge from his hand and cleaning his back methodically, though he lingered on Theo's ass, circling around his hole, probing him lightly with a finger. And then Theo was being pulled back against Liam's chest, the sponge stroking his cock up and down a few times as he nuzzled at Theo's neck, fangs brushing over his pulse. Theo moaned, unable to stop himself from writhing, rubbing his ass against Liam's cock.

Liam bit down and Theo cried out, his brain short-circuiting as the pain and pleasure warred inside him, his brain equating the two of them as one intense, overpowering feeling. "Please, please alpha," he begged, hips bucking between Liam's cock and his hand, trying to gain friction, the pleasure making him throw his head back, a low, needy whine slipping from his lips. Liam's hands both dropped to his hips, holding him still with bruising force.   


Slowly, he pulled back his fangs, licking over the wound. "So naughty, Theo, my naughty little chimera. Maybe I won't let you come after all," he taunted.   


Theo bit his tongue, head slowly turning, looking at Liam, his eyes wide. Liam smirked, reaching up to move the showerhead, dousing both of them with water until the suds were gone and only the faintest traces of peppermint remained. Then he turned the shower off, stepping out and grabbing a towel, slowly rubbing at his hair.   


"You have thirty seconds to dry yourself off and be waiting for me on the bed," Liam warned. "Head down, ass up."   


"Fuck," Theo hissed, grabbing a towel and drying off in record time, running it through his hair quickly before throwing it to the side and diving onto the bed. Liam watched him from the door, an amused smirk on his face, still slowly drying his hair.   


It was several minutes later when he entered the bedroom, moving over to his bedside table and grabbing the lube before sauntering to the end of the bed. Theo could feel his eyes on his body and it made him restless. What was Liam waiting for?

He looked over his shoulder at Liam, whose eyes flicked up. Theo froze. The way Liam was looking at him, giving him a cold, assessing look, was all alpha, all predator. The urge to roll over onto his back and show off his belly and bare his throat was almost overwhelming, and he whimpered, eyes dropping submissively. This was what he and his wolf needed; their mate, their alpha, and he felt a shudder of anticipation run through his body as Liam let out a low growl of warning. Theo placed his head back down, every sense straining towards Liam as he moved closer, grabbing Theo by the hips and dragging him to the edge of the bed.

The sound of the lube opening echoed through the room, the squeeze of it and the cool liquid dribbling over his ass overwhelming. It was followed immediately by a finger, swirling through it and rubbing over his hole. Liam made an annoyed sound and Theo glanced back. "Spread yourself open for me," Liam said, his voice hoarse. It looked like Theo wasn't the only one affected, and he wriggled until he could get his arms back to his cheeks to spread them, turning his head to the side and sighing as Liam's finger returned.

Liam pressed a finger inside him, a little faster than he would normally do. Theo groaned at the intrusion, feeling his tight ring of muscles fighting against Liam's finger. With how often they had sex, Liam didn't really need to be that gentle with him anymore, and he took full advantage of that fact, not taking anywhere near as much time to prepare him as he normally did. Theo wasn't complaining though, it was exactly what he needed, what he was desperate for. He didn't want soft and gentle tonight, and thankfully, neither did Liam.   


"Am I hurting you?" Liam asked, as he added the third finger and Theo groaned, bucking his hips.   


"Fuck no, don't stop," he pleaded, pressing back into his fingers. His cock was leaking onto the mattress below him, and he was so turned on that he could probably come just from this, just from Liam's fingers massaging his inner walls, spreading him open for his cock.

Liam pulled his fingers away and Theo groaned in bitter disappointment, his fingers digging into his ass, his hole gaping open, empty and aching. Theo rubbed his face against the mattress, shifting restlessly as he tried to hold in his pleas. Liam would be deaf to them anyway. He would take what he wanted, when he wanted it. No words from Theo would be able to convince him. But god, he needed Liam's cock inside him like he needed his next breath, and he could feel the whine building in his chest, his claws unsheathing and drawing tiny red pearls of blood as he kneaded his own ass.

"Look at you," Liam said, his voice a low snarl. "Such a needy little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes alpha," Theo moaned.

Liam chuckled, a hand running down his back. He leaned over him, gripping his hair, breath hot on his ear. "Do you want my cock, Theo?"

"Please, Liam, alpha, fuck, I need it," Theo groaned. Liam bit down on his ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling back, lining his cock up at Theo's entrance, teasing him with just the head running up and down over his hole, catching on the rim and making Theo jolt and moan.

"You're going to want to hold onto something," Liam warned, brushing Theo's hands away from his ass. They fell down to the bed, automatically gripping into the sheets, and not even a second later Theo cried out as Liam plunged inside of him, immediately pulling back and slamming into him again, fucking him with no mercy. He was taking his pleasure, but that was fine. Making Liam feel good was the highest form of pleasure for Theo, and the way Liam was using him, making him slide forward on the mattress with every punishing thrust, was making him see stars.

The air was filled with sounds of Theo's breathy moans, Liam's snarls and the slap of flesh striking flesh as Liam fucked him relentlessly, his cock filling him to the brim, Liam's fingers bruising the skin of Theo's hips as he pulled him back towards him, not letting him escape for even a moment. "Fuck," Liam growled. "You're so fucking tight around my cock, Theo, so good." Theo couldn't reply, too overcome with how good it felt to form the words. He only knew one. Liam's name, which he repeated like a mantra, again and again, his breath hitching as Liam changed the angle slightly and hit gold, Theo going rigid as he tried to fight off his impending orgasm.   


Liam reached down and grabbed his hair, heaving him up against his chest, his other hand wrapping around Theo's waist and holding him tight as he fucked up into him, teeth at his throat. "You're not allowed to come yet," he snarled, nipping at Theo's neck. Theo placed one hand on Liam's arm and with the other he gripped around the base of his cock, whimpering at the pain-pleasure-pain. He wanted to come,  _ needed _ to come, but his alpha said no.

Each thrust came harder and faster than the one before it. It was overwhelming. More pleasure than any one human could stand. It was lucky that neither of them were human anymore, neither of them would survive the experience otherwise.

Liam’s fangs sunk into his neck and he cried out, fingers tightening even more around his cock. Liam held him tighter, hips snapping. He couldn’t even say Liam’s name now, could only moan, could only hang in Liam’s grip, trying to hold on, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the point of no return with every thrust of Liam’s lips, the smell of sex and blood filling his nose and making his fangs and claws slip out, his eyes burning amber. Every breath was a growl, the urge to howl building in his chest and crawling up his throat, past the place where Liam’s fangs were embedded in his skin and into his mouth. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold it back.

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t do as his alpha had instructed him. Despite the painful grip he had on his own cock, his orgasm spilled from him, spurting on the bed below him and dribbling down his hand, the long, drawn out howl of pleasure echoing around the room. He clenched down on Liam’s ass as his whole body spasmed, and Liam groaned his name, tongue thick around Theo’s skin, hips stuttering as he emptied himself inside of Theo’s body. Theo moaned, feeling Liam’s come filling him up, his body going limp in Liam’s hold as he fought to stay conscious from the waves of pleasure resonating through his entire body, every nerve ending firing at once.   


"Fuck," Liam said hoarsely, fangs sliding out of Theo's neck. He lazily lapped at the blood, closing the wound, before pressing soft kisses along the mark he'd made.

Theo leaned back against him, his heart starting to slow down, his panting breaths quieting as he calmed. Liam nuzzled his neck, his hand slipping from its painful grip in his hair to wrap around him, holding him close.

"Happy now?" Liam asked after a few minutes.   


Theo nodded, sighing happily, his whole body aching in the most delicious way. "Yeah."   


"Good," Liam said, hands dropping as he slowly eased back, stepping back fully once it was clear that Theo was staying up on his own. "You're buying me dessert."   


"Huh?" Theo asked, swivelling around and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at him. Liam arched an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.   


"You derailed my date, so you're buying me ice cream," he informed him stubbornly.   


"Ice cream," Theo echoed. "You expect me to be able to get dressed and walk down the stairs and drive after that?"   


"Yes," Liam nodded, amusement dancing in his eyes.   


"Can't we just cuddle?" Theo whined. Liam laughed, turning and bending down to retrieve his clothes.   


"Nope," he grinned, winking at him, throwing his shirt at him. "Are you a chimera or not, Raeken?"

"I guess," Theo pouted, watching as Liam started getting dressed. He pulled his shirt on, glancing around for his underwear and pants, which had been kicked to the side at the foot of the bed.

"Is the diner still open this late?" Theo asked, his last ditch effort of staying in.   


"I don't want to go to the diner," Liam said casually. "I want to go to that place over by the preserve, that ice cream and candy shop."   


Theo froze, giving him a suspicious look. "The one right by Heaven?"   


"Is it?" Liam asked, giving him a wink. Theo's eyes widened, a smirk growing on his lips.   


"In that case, ice cream sounds perfect," he said, pulling his underwear on and then tugging up his jeans, moving around the room and putting on socks and shoes in record time. "Hurry up Liam."   


"Hey, I was ready an hour ago," Liam pointed out, sitting down to pull on his shoes.   


Theo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oops." He watched Liam, already looking forward to eating ice cream with him at the lookout overlooking the town, a very popular parking spot for horny teenagers. He frowned as a sudden thought rose in his mind. "Wait, doesn't Parrish patrol the lookout all the time?"   


"Parrish is out of town," Liam informed him smugly.

"Well then," Theo purred, pulling Liam to his feet and kissing him. They got a little distracted, getting lost in each other's mouths. Liam reluctantly pulled away, stepping back when Theo chased his lips with a needy whine.   


"Come on," Liam said, tugging at his hand. "Let's go be stupid, horny teenagers."   


"Just saying, but I can do that anywhere," Theo pointed out, following Liam down stairs, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"True," Liam agreed, laughing when Theo pouted.

"You're not supposed to agree with me," he objected.

Liam pressed a kiss to his cheek, zipping up his jacket, fingers lingering at the collar as his eyes dropped to the still healing mark on Theo's neck. Theo preened under his attention, brief outrage forgotten at the smouldering look in Liam's eyes.

"Let's go. I want my treat, and I'm not done with you yet, Theo," he informed him. Theo shivered, his mouth running dry. He let Liam lead him from the house, unlocking his truck and getting in, taking a deep, shaky breath as he tried to compose himself. He could feel Liam's eyes on his face as he started it up and he glanced at him, giving him a soft smile. Liam smiled back and Theo looked away, focusing on guiding the truck to the ice creamery on the other side of town.

There were a few cars in the carpark of the ice creamery, but when they entered the shop, it was discover the place quite busy. There were many couples and small groups sitting together at the tables, chatting and laughing. Theo smiled as he looked around, taking in the vintage style of the booths and the bright happy colours. It actually would be a really nice place to go for a date. Thankfully, the line wasn't too long and they were soon at the counter, Liam's eyes lighting up as he examined the display of ice cream.   


"Hey, what can I get you tonight?" Asked the teenage girl behind the counter. She looked between them, a polite smile on her face as her eyes drifted down to their joined hands and back up again.   


"I'll have a waffle cone with two scoops of peppermint ice cream, please," Theo said. "Liam?" He turned to the other boy, who was chewing on his bottom lip, looking torn.   


"I don't know," he groaned. "It all looks so good."   


"Get two different flavours," Theo suggested. "And don't worry about it so much, we can come back another time and you can try something else." Liam beamed at him, and Theo's heart flipped at how adorable he was, how much pleasure Liam got from such a simple thing as picking what ice cream he wanted. He was so smitten with this dork.   


"Can I have one scoop of boysenberry ripple, and one of white chocolate please?" He asked the girl.   


She nodded, taking Theo's money before getting their order and handing their ice cream cones to them and wishing them a good night. Theo lead Liam out of the store and back to the car, sighing happily as he licked his frozen treat, the mint and the chocolate chips tasting divine. Liam actually moaned as he licked his, and Theo stared at him, watching as the other boy's tongue swiped across his lips, chasing the flavour. Suddenly, he was very thankful that they weren't driving too far away, his cock stirring in his pants.

Somehow Theo managed to concentrate long enough to get them to Heaven. There was one other car, parked on the far side, so Theo parked on the other, shutting off the car and licking up some of the ice cream that had dribbled down the cone and onto his hand while he was driving. He sensed Liam's eyes on him and bit back a smirk, lapping at the ice cream as the smell of Liam's arousal intensified.   


When he glanced at Liam, it was to find his eyes dark with lust, his own treat forgotten, melted ice cream dripping onto his hand.

Theo lifted up Liam's hand, leaning over to him and cleaning up the white trails with his tongue, his eyes glittering with amusement. Liam whimpered, mouth falling open. Theo leaned back and licked his lips, the interesting mint, chocolate and boysenberry flavours combining in his mouth. It was odd, but strangely compelling.   


"Your mouth should be illegal," Liam complained, and Theo's eyes dropped to Liam's lap, where his cock was straining against his pants.

Suddenly he wanted to finish his ice cream so that he could get to his real dessert. He looked back up at Liam, eating his ice cream, both of them staring up and down, trying to see who was the most affected. By the time the ice cream was gone, Theo's cock was painfully hard and he was waiting impatiently for Liam to finish so that he could get his hands on him.   


"Fucking finally," Theo muttered when Liam finished, barely giving him enough time to swallow before he was surging forward, hands gripping the front of Liam's shirt and pulling him into a kiss, claiming his mouth and tasting those unique flavours all over again. It was even better on Liam's tongue and he moaned, pulling him even closer. Liam moaned as well, clutching his shoulders, all but climbing into his lap, only to be  pulled back by his seatbelt. He took it off with a frustrated growl and then he was climbing into Theo's lap, who pushed his seat back as far as it could go to make room for him, slipping his own seatbelt off so that it didn't get trapped between them.   


"Want you," Liam groaned into his mouth, writhing in Theo's lap, the friction on his oversensitive cock making him lean back in the chair, breathless.   


"Yes, fuck, Liam," he panted. "Please."

Liam nipped at his neck, tongue laving over the still healing mark and making Theo whimper, licking up his neck and biting at his ear. "I want to ride you, want to feel your cock inside me."

"Whatever you want," Theo said, voice wavering, lust punching through him violently at the thought of being inside Liam, of him taking what he wanted, what he needed, riding him to his satisfaction. How was Liam so perfect?

Liam pulled back, unzipping his jacket and peeling it off, before ripping his shirt over his head. Theo's hands moved to his chest like magnets, fingers scratching through the hair on his chest, enjoying the rough texture. Liam's hands dropped to his pants, undoing them, shimmying on Theo's lap as he freed himself of them and his underwear, until he was completely naked. Theo admired him, the pale light of the half-full moon making his skin glow. "God, you're so beautiful," he sighed.   


"Thank you," Liam said, smirking at him, "I wish I could say the same but you're wearing far too many clothes."   


"True," Theo agreed. He gave Liam a cocky grin, and the other boy growled, fingers moving to his jacket and fumbling with the zip. Theo knocked his hands away and unzipped it. With the way Liam's hands were shaking, he would no doubt end up ripping it off, and he was quite partial to this jacket. It was brand new, bought for him by Jenna, and he didn't want to be the one to explain to her why it was already ruined. Thoughts of her vanished as he got his arms free and Liam was sliding his hands under his shirt, fingers warm against his skin.   


It was pulled over his head moments later and Theo eased down his zipper over his aching cock, slipping his hand into his briefs and freeing his cock. "Oh fuck yeah," Liam sighed, looking down at it and licking his lips.

Theo scrabbled in the centre console for the bottle of lube that was stashed right down the bottom, hidden beneath scrunched up receipts and spare change.  Liam took it from him, slicking up his cock and then bracing himself with one hand on Theo's shoulder as the other went down to his own ass. Theo couldn't see what he was doing, but Liam's eyes darkened, his mouth dropping open as he slid a finger inside. Theo captured his mouth with a growl, kissing him passionately, hands dropping down to his cheeks as he helped to spread him open. Liam moaned into his mouth, the second finger already moving inside him.   


Theo's cock was already leaking,resting against his stomach and twitching with every breath moan slipping from Liam's lips. Liam moaned louder. Three fingers already, his own cock bouncing as he thrust them inside. Theo kissed down his neck, licking over his pulse, which hammered beneath his lips. He wouldn't last long, already turned on beyond belief. "Please," he whispered into Liam's ear.   


"I'm ready," Liam promised him, sitting up, Theo's hands digging into his ass as he helped to guide Liam down onto his cock. Theo moaned, throwing his head back as his cock was engulfed by Liam's warm, tight heat, slowly inching down until he was fully seated. Liam panted, letting himself adjust, and then he was moving, bouncing up and down on Theo's cock hard enough that Theo was seeing stars, doing his best to thrust up and meet him but unable to keep up with his pace.   


"Put the chair back," Liam panted, trembling as he stilled, grinding his ass down in tight little circles. Theo obeyed, one shaking hand releasing from Liam's ass to fall to his side, pulling the lever that sent him falling back, Liam impaling himself even more fully on his cock as they both bounced. They moaned, Theo's hand moving straight back to Liam's ass as he writhed up into him, too far gone to stop moving now, already desperate for release

Liam's cock was trapped between their stomachs, the leaking tip slicking up their skin as Liam undulated on top of him, Theo's cock filling him so deliciously. "Oh fuck, that feels so good," Liam groaned. "So hot."   
Theo leaned up for a kiss, whimpering as Liam ground against him again and kissed him hard, one hand sliding into Theo's hair for purchase. He pulled, and Theo whimpered at the rough treatment,  feeling dizzy, his edge of vision narrowing in as all he could see was Liam, leaning his head back, pleasure clear on his face as he fucked himself onto Theo's cock again, and again, and again.   


Liam made a frustrated noise, straining to go faster, giving Theo a helpless look. Theo knew exactly what he needed, hands slipping around to Liam's hips as he held him in place, hips snapping up as he fucked him as fast as he could, the truck rocking with every thrust. Liam moaned his name, the slick between them increasing as Liam approached his orgasm.

Theo knew exactly what Liam needed to send him over the edge, what the last push would be, but he denied him, stopping and grinding Liam down against him, straining up to make sure every inch of his cock was buried inside him. 

The muscles in his arms bulged as he slowly, slowly lifted Liam until just his tip was inside him, and then let him go so that he slid back down. Liam gave a strangled sob, and Theo grit his teeth as Liam's ass clenched around him like a vice. He took a deep breath, and then lifted him again. It was delicious torture, but Theo wanted to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible, not quite ready to give up the feeling of Liam's tight heat gripping his cock.   


Slowly up and then plunging down, gasping and groaning, Liam's claws digging into his shoulders, begging him for more, to go faster, to fuck him, but on and on Theo went, lifting him up until his arms shook, watching Liam fall apart through lidded eyes.   


"Theo, please, I can't take it anymore," Liam begged. Theo just smiled. Liam was stronger than him, could force him down and ride him to completion if he really wanted to, but like Theo he wasn't really ready for it to be over either. 

How often did they manage to get a whole night to themselves like this? They were few and far between, once a blue moon, and Theo was determined to make it last as long as possible. Thank god for supernatural stamina.   


They were both trembling, and Theo set Liam down one more time, the flames of his pleasure a raging inferno in his belly. Liam brought his hands up, cupping Theo's face, writhing in his lap as he kissed him softly, trying to convey with his lips how good Theo was making him feel, and Theo responded in kind, shaking as he wrapped his arms around Liam, one hand trailing up his spine to tangle in his hair, by now plastered to the back of his neck. They kissed for what felt like hours, every grind of Liam's hips making both of them gasp, the trembling getting stronger, the smell of their imminent releases filling the air.   


"Liam," Theo whimpered, burying his face in Liam's neck, eyes clenched shut, muscles straining.   


"I know, I know, me too," Liam panted, undulating against him.   


Theo held on as long as he possibly could, waiting until he felt Liam's spasming around him, before baring his fangs and biting down on Liam's neck. Liam wailed, his release coating their stomachs, the tight clench of his ass pulling Theo into his own orgasm. He moaned into Liam's neck, the wave of pleasure making him insensible.   


Minutes later, the world slowly trickled back in. The first sense to return was sound. He could hear Liam panting, his breaths harsh as he tried to catch his breath. Next was touch, his cock twitching as Liam spawned around him, an aftershock of his orgasm. He groaned as it forced another pulse of cum out of his oversensitive cock. It was too much, and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he took in the sight of Liam wincing as he tried to ease himself up off if Theo's cock, his arms shaking and weak. Theo helped him, sighing with relief as he slipped out of Liam.

His nose twitched as the salty scent of his release assaulted him, sliding down Liam's thigh. He looked around, grabbing a handful of tissues from the centre console and passing some to Liam, wiping himself clean while Liam did the same. The tissues were discarded into the backseat with a grimace and Liam sat back down over his lap with a sigh.   


"Holy shit," Liam said hoarsely. "That was fucking intense."   


"Mmm," Theo agreed, lying back in the seat and closing his eyes, dozing a little as Liam cuddled up against him. Soon though, they were both shivering as the sweat dried on their skin, and Liam pulled away with a sigh.

"I guess we should go home now," he pouted, glancing at the time on the dashboard. It was just past ten o'clock. Theo's stomach rumbled, reminding him that all he'd eaten since lunch was ice cream.   


"Sure, as long as we get something to eat on the way," Theo agreed.   


"Deal," Liam said. His legs still shook a little as he climbed back into his seat. Theo bent down, finding Liam's underwear and pants, passing them over to him. Then he slid his cock back into his own underwear and did up his pants. He couldn't be bothered finding his shirt, foregoing it in the interest of starting up the truck and getting to food sooner.   


He put on his seatbelt, waiting for Liam to get dressed and do the same, before he reversed out of the car park, now filled with significantly more cars, and drove away.   
Liam stared out the window. "Is that Nolan's car?" He asked curiously. Theo glanced out the rear view mirror at the car in question. It was definitely Nolan's car, Nolan who had recently made his interest in Brett explicitly clear to the born wolf.   


"Nope, don't wanna know," Theo said firmly. "Do not want to know."   


Liam smirked at him, but Theo kept his eyes firmly on the road, ignoring him. Eventually Liam got bored and looked away. "What do you want to eat?" Liam asked.   


"I was just thinking McDonalds," Theo shrugged. "Something quick and easy."

"Romantic," Liam snickered. Theo gave him an unimpressed look, and Liam's snicker turned into a laugh, until Theo relented, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. He shook his head, bemused, as he pulled into the drive thru.   


"What do you want?" Theo asked.   


"Everything," Liam said eagerly. "I'm starving."   


"Should I just get one of those family box things?" Theo suggested.(edited)   


"Yeah," Liam said, examining the menu with a critical eye, "but maybe get nuggets as well."   


Theo ordered the food, smirking as the woman taking their order raked her eyes over his chest. He heard a low growl from Liam, and reached for him with one hand, soothing him with a thumb brushed over his knuckles. The woman frowned, handing Theo's card back to him with his receipt before leaving for their food.   


"What a bitch," Liam hissed. "I'm gonna claw her eyes out."   


"Easy baby wolf, not her fault I look this good," Theo winked.   


Liam gave him an unimpressed glare, and Theo leaned forward to kiss him. It only took a few moments for Liam to melt into it, anger forgotten as Theo kissed it away. Theo pulled back at an impatient cough behind him, turning and taking their food from the woman, opening the box to make sure everything was in there, including the sweet and sour sauce, before giving her a distantly polite nod and driving away. Liam immediately unwrapped a burger, almost inhaling it, and Theo pulled into the car park, unable to resist the mouth watering smell of fried food.   


The amount of food that two hungry supernatural teenage boys could put away was bordering on the ridiculous. Between the two of them, it took only five minutes to devour four burgers, two wraps, four large fries and a 24 pack of chicken nuggets, literally enough food for an entire family. The last nugget was swirled through sweet and sour sauce, disappearing into Liam's mouth, and Theo slurped at his coke, sitting back with a happy sigh. He felt a lot more awake now that he'd been fed, and Liam had perked up significantly.   


Theo chucked the rubbish into the backseat, taking another sip of his coke before looking at Liam. "Home now?" He asked.   


"Definitely," Liam agreed. "I just want to cuddle up in bed, maybe watch a movie."   


"Sounds perfect," Theo smiled.

He reached over and linked his fingers with Liam, using the other to steer the truck home. Miraculously, there were still no other cars in the driveway, and Theo grinned as he ran up the stairs with Liam, both of them giggling like idiots and slamming the door shut behind them. Liam tried to press him into the door, but Theo ducked under his arm, dodging him with a laugh. "If we set up the movie and get into comfy clothes and then you can snuggle all you want," he pointed out.   


"Fine," Liam pouted.   


He opened up his computer and pulled up Netflix, flicking through until he found a movie to watch and then casting it to his tv. He paused it and turned just in time to see Theo pull up his sweatpants. Theo flopped down into the middle of the bed, watching Liam with a smirk while he changed, eyes raking appreciatively over his boyfriend's gorgeous body.

Liam also chose to leave his shirt off, only pulling on his sweatpants and turning off the light. Theo held up the blanket and Liam crawled in beside him, snuggling up to him with a happy sigh. Theo pulled him close, breathing in his unique scent, face tucked into his hair as Liam started the movie. Theo peered out from the nest of Liam's hair, interested as he watched the start of the movie. Liam had chosen something with lots of action, guns firing and explosions, and he became absorbed in the story line despite his fatigue.

They were maybe half an hour into the movie when Liam's hand, which had been resting on his chest, started drifting lower. Theo had noticed immediately, though he didn't say anything, his attention immediately shifting to the feel of his warm hand stroking the skin of his stomach, sending goosebumps shivering over his entire body. Liam was staring resolutely at the television, even as his fingers brushed against Theo's already hard cock. Just the promise of Liam touching him was all it took. Theo chewed on his bottom lip, the flashing lights of the television screen illuminating Liam's face, satisfaction clear in the smile dancing on his lips as he slipped a finger along the waistband of Liam's sweatpants before slipping underneath the fabric.   


His hand closed around Theo's cock, pumping it even while he continued to watch the screen. If he wasn't able to read Liam's chemo signals and raised heartbeat, he never would have known that the torturously slow touch was tormenting Liam as much as it was him.

He should be too sensitive, too tired, too everything, but thanks to his supernatural healing, he was just as into this as he had been earlier. One day he needed to test this stamina but for now all he could do was lay there and feel the soft, tentative touch of Liam's fingers stroking up and down his length while the sound of multiple explosions rang in their ears.

Liam turned his head, kissing his neck again and again, all while keeping up the torturously slow movement of his hand, just enough to feel good, but nowhere near enough to get him off. He could feel Liam's smile against his skin as Theo whined from the brush of Liam's thumb over his sensitive head.

"Feel good?" Liam asked quietly, nosing along Theo's bared throat and breathing him in.   


"Yeah," Theo whispered. Liam pulled away and got up on one elbow so that he was looking down at him. Theo gave him a shaky smile. It was far too difficult to concentrate on words when Liam was touching him like this.   


"You look wrecked," Liam smirked, eyes drifting from his still-healing neck to the messy hair and red lips.   


Theo gave him a look that clearly communicated this was Liam's fault entirely, and Liam's smirk grew into a grin, a hint of pride shining in his eyes. He liked that he was the only one that could make Theo lose control, make him look so thoroughly debauched.   


"Please," Theo begged, lifting up his hips and trying to make Liam go a little bit faster.   


"Do you want to come, Theo?" Liam asked him. His voice was low, teasing. He was still feeling playful then, still feeling dominant.   


"Yes," Theo whimpered, thrusting up again.

"Unfortunate," Liam said, eyes glittering with amusement. "For you, anyway. I don't feel like letting you come yet."   


"Liam, please," Theo said, leaning up for a kiss. Liam complied, kissing him softly, tongue delving into his mouth to taste him.   


"No," Liam said against his lips, kissing him again and swallowing down Theo's cry of frustration.

He slid his hand out of Theo's pants and rolled on top of him, straddling him, now ignoring the movie entirely. The faint yelling and explosions and flashing lights were the backdrop as Liam smiled, returning to his lips for a sizzling kiss. As always when he kissed Liam, Theo got lost in it. Nothing else mattered when Liam was close to him, touching him, kissing him.   


Liam pulled away, kissing down his chest, while Theo ran his hands over Liam's shoulders, shuddering as his lips grazed over one of his nipples. He sucked it into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue, and Theo felt his cock swelling even more, twitching with every pass of Liam's tongue. He looked down at Liam, who was watching him with big, beautiful blue eyes as he bit down, making Theo cry out.   


"Fuck," he hissed, fingers tightening on Liam's broad shoulders, hips bucking off of the bed. It sent a pulse of electricity through him, his need growing even more, especially when Liam kissed over to his other nipple and repeated the process. "Liam, you're killing me here," Theo whined.   


"Good," Liam smirked, leaning back to examine the imprints of his teeth in Theo's skin.

"Oh, look at you," he crooned. He blew a stream of cool air over the tip and Theo groaned, his cock twitching in response. "Delicious," Liam murmured.

Theo threw his head back, moaning Liam's name as he licked over the head, swirling his tongue around to gather up every drop of precum. Then he proceeded to torture Theo with soft kisses and licks up and down his length, exploring him with his lips and tongue, fingers stroking him as well, until Theo was begging for him to suck his cock. He tugged at Liam's hair, trying to guide him down onto his cock, but Liam resisted him, smirking up at Theo as he licked over his balls.

Liam licked a long stripe up his cock, tonguing at his head again, and Theo cursed. "Fuck, have you got the murders tonight or something?"   


"Death by sucking cock," Liam mused. "There are worse ways to go."   


"That only works if you're actually sucking," Theo complained, tugging at his hair again. Liam laughed and then kissed his tip, eyes sparkling as he looked up at Theo.

"I want to take my time," Liam explained. "Normally when I do this we're just trying to get off as quickly as possible. I want to savour it."   


"By torturing me," Theo gasped, Liam's hot wet mouth sucking in just the tip, tongue circling.

Liam pulled away, smirking. "Yep," he agreed. "Especially by torturing you."   


Theo groaned, head falling back against the pillow as Liam touched him with just the tip of his fingers trailing up and down his aching cock. "Please," he begged. "Liam, please." This was punctuated by a thrust of his hips, his cock brushing against the bottom of Liam's chin.

"Oh Theo, you know what I want to hear," Liam told him, blowing against his tip again.   


With the soft teasing touches and Liam's hot breath on his skin, it was hard to think of the words. "Please," he whispered brokenly. "Please alpha."   


"Better," Liam said approvingly, eyes flashing gold, hair falling down and hiding them from sight as he bent over Theo's cock and slowly started swallowing him down, tongue lazily stroking up and down as he did so.

It was still too slow for Theo's liking, but the feeling of Liam's throat fluttering around the head of his cock was divine, and he whimpered as Liam slowly pulled back up before working his way back down again.   


"So good," Theo moaned. "So good alpha, please, please, more."   


Liam pulled away, a string of saliva connecting Theo's cock and his spit-slick lips. Liam licked his lips, eyes dark with lust. "You want more Theo?"   


"Yes, yes please, fuck, please," Theo said.   


Liam moved away, standing up and then pulling Theo to the end of the bed. Theo sat up and Liam settled between his legs, sucking his cock with a single minded determination that had Theo grasping his shoulders and holding on, whimpering his name again and again. How did Liam have such an effect on him? Every time was better than the one previous. Every kiss sweeter, every touch hotter, every time being buried in him feeling new and exciting, and every time Liam was inside him a revelation. How could Theo possibly love Liam more and more every day? And yet it was true, his heart swelling bigger and bigger in his chest, until he felt like he would burst with it.

He hadn't said it yet. Sometime he felt like those three little words were choking him, settling in the back of his throat just begging to come out. But he felt it, felt it with every breath, with every inhale and exhale.  _ I love you. I love you. I love you. _

They felt even closer to the surface than usual, and Theo stared down at Liam, trying to hold them back, biting down on his tongue. Liam hadn't said it either, though Theo could smell it on him, could smell how happy he was when he was around him. Was he waiting for Theo to say it first?

His orgasm was creeping up on him slowly, his thighs starting to tremble beneath Liam's tight grip as he used them as leverage, bobbing up and down on Theo's cock, moaning every time it hit the back of his throat. The vibrations were making Theo wild, bucking up into Liam's mouth and forcing himself a little deeper. He slid one hand around the back of Liam's neck, holding him still and shuddering.

Liam reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling it away and sliding off his cock. He raised an eyebrow at Theo as he used his other hand to wipe his mouth. "Getting a bit handsy there, sweetheart?" He asked, his voice sounding hoarse and wrecked.

Theo groaned. He'd been so close, and now his orgasm was ebbing away. "Fuck, no, Liam, please," he said urgently, trying to free his hand from the iron grip Liam had on it to pull him back down, or hell, even to touch himself, but Liam stopped him, grabbing his other hand as well when Theo tried to use that instead.

"I told you," Liam said, grinning up at him, "I want to take my time."

He moved Theo's wrists into the one hand, gripping him tightly, while the other moved down to free his own cock, pumping it slowly. Theo strained to see, licking his lips, his own needs forgotten. "Let me," he begged.   


"What? You want to touch me, baby?" Liam asked, hand moving, out of Theo's line of sight.   


"Yes," Theo hissed, fighting against Liam's hold.   


"Want me to feed you my cock? Fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?" Liam continued, eyes swirling with lust, his voice low and gravelly.   


"Yes, please, Liam, please," Theo begged again, straining his arms. Liam's grip only tightened, and he smirked at Theo, waiting patiently. "Alpha, please fuck my mouth," Theo groaned. Liam laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his mouth.   


"Since you asked so nicely," he purred against Theo's lips.

Liam stood up slowly, releasing his wrists and kicking off his sweatpants. Theo slid off the mattress until he was kneeling in front of Liam, looking up at him, hands sliding up his legs to grip his hips. He opened his mouth, eyes shining with trust and arousal and love and all of the other things that Theo couldn't bring himself to say out loud. Liam caressed his cheek, eyes blue like the sky on a sunny day, lips upturned into a soft smile. Theo felt his love, even if he didn't articulate it either.   


Slowly, Liam rubbed his cock over Theo's bottom lip, painting it with the salty dribble of precum shining on his tip, before pushing inside. Theo's eyes fluttered closed as he focused on relaxing his throat, letting Liam move in and out at his own whim, indicating with a tap of his finger on Liam's hip if he needed to breathe. Soon, Liam was thrusting in and out, groaning his name above him as he fucked Theo's mouth with wild abandon. Theo could feel tears dripping down his cheeks, his jaw aching, his throat hammered again and again by the not-insignificant length of Liam's cock. It felt amazing, and his cock bobbed against his stomach with every thrust of Liam's hips, moans smothered by Liam's cock and vibrating along his length.

"Fuck," Liam yelled, hands buried in Theo's hair, hips stuttering. He pulled back slightly, filling Theo's mouth with his come, sobbing out his name as his cock pulsed again and again. Theo did his best to swallow it all down, looking up at Liam, at how beautiful he looked while he came.

Liam pulled away, some of his come dribbling down Theo's chin. Theo wiped at it with his hand, licking it up and swallowing down the last of it, leaning back against the bed with a sigh. Liam tenderly smoothed a hand through his hair, helping him stand on shaky legs. He kissed him, tasting himself on Theo's tongue, holding him close as he trembled and then he was dropping to his knees in front of Theo, licking at his cock again.   


Theo stopped him with a shaking hand on his cheek, and Liam looked up at him quizzically. Theo swallowed down his anxiety. "I want..." He trailed off and Liam frowned.   


"What do you want, sweetheart?"

He gave him a pained look, sitting down on the bed and pulling Liam close, burying his face in Liam's neck. Liam carded a hand through his hair, waiting patiently. Theo took a deep shaky breath, breathing Liam in and letting it settle him. "I want you to claim me," he whispered.

Liam stilled, pulling away and searching his face. "Theo," he said gently, cupping his face and kissing him. "That's a really big step."   


"I know," Theo nodded. "I want it. I want to be yours, in every sense of the word. I want everyone to know it, because I love you."   


Liam gasped, eyes filling with tears. "You said it," he whispered, lower lip trembling. Theo could see how much it meant to him, could see the hope filling his face, lighting it up.   


"I did," Theo said, getting choked up, his own eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I do, I love you so much Liam."   


"I love you too," Liam beamed at him, pulling him into a fierce hug.

Theo laughed, the tears dripping down his cheeks, happiness and hope filling him. "Will you do it?" He asked after a minute.   


Liam moved back, smiling at him, wiping at his cheeks. "Yeah," he nodded. "Where do you want it?"   


"My thigh," Theo replied immediately. Liam's eyes darkened. Theo knew that a lot of people got them on their neck, but Theo wanted it somewhere private, somewhere just for Liam's eyes.

Liam kissed him again, and again and again, both of them smiling too much to kiss properly. "Okay," Liam said, eventually pulling away, eyes drifting down, burning gold. "I'm going to claim you now."   


He pushed Theo's legs apart further, swallowing down Theo's cock in one movement, no longer teasing but purposeful, trying to bring Theo back up to the edge as quickly as possible. It worked, and soon Theo was gasping his name, claws digging into Liam's shoulders, warning him. Liam pulled off him, pumping him with his fist at the same time as he bared his fangs, biting down on Theo's inner thigh. Theo roared, head thrown back, eyes wide and glowing as the bond snapped into place at the same time as he came, coating Liam's hand with his release. The pleasure grew and grew, going on forever as Theo came harder than he ever had before. It was too much, and Theo sunk into unconsciousness.   


When he came to, he was lying on the bed, Liam wiping him down with a damp cloth, humming softly. Theo smiled at him, feeling the sting of his mark throbbing on his thigh. He was Liam's now, and always would be. It was permanent, and Theo felt something settle inside him, a certainty that hadn't been there before. Liam was his home, and Theo knew that he could find him in a heartbeat, just by closing his eyes and following the bond between them.   


"Hey," Liam said, sitting beside him and gazing down at him with a weary smile. Theo grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers.   


"Hi," he said, feeling almost shy. Liam was his mate now. They were more than boyfriends now. Hell, in the eyes of any supernatural creature, they were essentially married.   


"Does it hurt?" Liam asked.   


"Yes," Theo grinned. Liam frowned, reaching to take his pain with his other hand but Theo swatted it away. "No, leave it," he whispered. "I want to feel it."   


Liam relaxed. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Theo pulled Liam down next to him, turning onto his side so that he could examine Liam's face. Liam watched him in turn, and they lay there quietly, basking in the love emanating between them. A loud explosion made Theo jump, and he glanced at the tv, shocked. He'd forgotten it was even on. He'd been too caught up in Liam.

"I should turn that off," Liam said with a sigh, snuggling closer to Theo, eyes drooping closed.   


"I can," Theo said, leaning down to kiss him. Liam kissed him back and Theo smiled, before pulling away to scramble for the remote on the bedside table, turning off the tv. It was dark and silent as he moved back towards Liam, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.   


He fell asleep with a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
